1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller for a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle and, in particular, to control of a vehicle capable of executing coasting control.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle capable of executing coasting control, in which, when a specified condition is established, a clutch provided between an engine and a manual transmission is automatically disengaged and the engine is operated at an idle speed, has been known. A vehicle that includes a coasting controller described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-13185 (JP 2012-13185 A) is a typical example. In such a vehicle capable of executing the coasting control, an unintentional operation of a shift lever possibly occurs, for example, when a driver grabs the shift lever during the coasting control. To handle this problem, the coasting controller in JP 2012-13185 A actuates a gear shift prohibition section so as to prohibit the operation of the shift lever during the coasting control. In this way, a shift operation to a gear stage that causes the engine to overrev or underrev is prevented.